


Burn

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Firebenders never really needed fuel.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2016, prompt: Burn.

Firebenders never really needed fuel.  His uncle had always said that if you can breathe, you can firebend.

His mother sat on her chair behind Azula. Had her eyes always been that sad? Zuko could only ever remember her smiling at him.

Ozai’s face didn’t betray any hint of malice. His posture was relaxed, with his hand laid lightly over his son’s shoulder as Zuko knelt by the chair, looking at the painter with open eyes. How many years has it really been?

Zuko’s burn scar itched slightly as he picked up the portrait.  He needed to make a fire.


End file.
